A Break in Monotony
by DreamerzLove
Summary: A Demon's Life tends to become the same day after day. But has Sesshoumaru bitten off more than he can chew in changing that? *Drabble Series*
1. Chapter 1

_The Voice Of Reason_

The voice of Wisdom should have told him that she was trouble. But Sesshoumaru never was one to listen to anyone except himself. And as Such he began a new chapter in his life that he could have really done without.  
How do you tell a Great Demon Lord that a small annoying woman would change his life completely, the majority of those changes he would NOT approve of? With out Losing your life doing so? But by the end of everything would Sesshoumaru be regretting his choices or rejoicing in them? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Long life

It was apparent that the long life of a demon, was something not many would understand. The days got boring, nothing but a repetitive task. Sesshoumaru was one that tried constantly to relieve himself of the normal day to day habits. Which would explain the how and why he began to follow his brother's Miko. Nothing she did was repetitive, everyday was something new. It intrigued him. Why was his half brother the one graced with the miko? Just because he didn't technically like humans, did not mean he did not want one like her. Perhaps he should just take her?


	3. Chapter 3

3. Loyalty.(A loyalty to his own amusement)

He had taken her. Stolen the youthful miko in the dead of the night as they all slept. One thing was for sure, he had no idea how the half breed had stayed alive all these years. No one was awake to watch for trouble in the middle of the night, sure the half breed was human tonight. But humanity was not a reason for such a lack in defenses. The battle was a hard one, if the half breed did not normally amuse him, he would have killed him.

'The things this Sesshoumaru does to allow him self amusement.'


	4. Chapter 4

4. Family Traditions

If Sesshoumaru had only known what he had done, the chances of him doing it would have greatly diminished . It had become a somewhat Family Tradition to kidnap the women that would be the mates of the Taisho line. Sesshoumaru was not aware of it, but in kidnapping the Miko he had sealed his own fate. As he looked down on the woman sleeping within his arms, he did not think of the mate she would become, it never crossed his mind, but of the amusement he would gain once she woke up. She did, and immediately began to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

A growl escaped him as Sesshoumaru promptly stopped and allowed the young miko to land bottom first on the dirt road.

"Allow this one to give you some advice, Be quiet or die." A somewhat deadly glare entered his eyes as her scream still echoed within his sensitive ears.

"SESSHOUMARU!? Where's.. inu... Inuyasha?"

"Hn."

Kagome stood up with a rustling sound, dusting the dirt from the bottom of her pajamas. Why of all nights did she have to wear the ones with the pink puppies on them? Sesshoumaru watched her intently, where was the fear that had made her scream?


	6. Chapter 6

6. Experienced

Sesshoumaru had no idea what was going on with the mind of the miko, which was actually probably a good thing. Kagome took the time to look around her. She was well experienced when it came to being kidnapped. This was what.. her thirtieth time? One thing she had learned, show them fear, your dead. Well it wasn't as if she feared him anyway. He did after all save her from being that creepy poison makers bride.

Of course the only thought dwelling within Sesshoumaru's thoughts were...

Why was she no longer afraid of him? What was wrong with her?


	7. Chapter 7

7. Reliable

It wasn't really the fact that Inuyasha wasn't really reliable so to say, But Kagome was actually the most reliable one, you could always rely on her to get herself kidnapped.

"So Sesshoumaru?... Why did you kidnap me? I know you don't need the shards. OH MY KAMI! Is Rin okay?... Does she need my help?"

Kagome began walking forwards towards the way he had been taking her, glancing back at him. "Well don't just stand there... Let's get to Rin!."

'Perhaps.' Sesshoumaru thought, 'She was broken in some way?' He shook his head, and began to take the lead.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Grey hair.

They were on there way to 'save Rin', Sesshoumaru did not actually lie to the little miko, he did not confirm her thoughts after all. He wondered how long the miko would follow him, once she found out that Rin was not there destination. Rin was safely tucked away within the Western Palace perfecting her studies. If only the miko would shut up.

"You know Sesshoumaru? compared to your hair, Inuyasha has much more gray hair. .. wait do demons even get grey hair?.. Is your Silver an actual dialed down grey?.. why aren't you answering me Sesshoumaru?"

Was she ever quiet?


	9. Chapter 9

9. Always There

Sesshoumaru stopped. As a result, Kagome once more ended up on her bottom.

"Look mister! You might have kidnapped me, I might be following you, but that is no way to treat a lady!" Kagome grumbled as she once more got her bottom clean of dirt.

"I will kill you." Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Umm.. no you want. You need me to help save Rin after all. So face it big boy." She got in front of him and began poking his chest. "Rin is always there with you, so you won't hurt me."

Of course, he had grabbed the offending finger.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Spoils Children*Spoiled*

The only way to get her to shut up was apparently to tell her the truth, instead of Omitting it.

"Rin is not ill." He smirked as the fact that she WASN'T safe flashed in her eyes, or what he thought the flash was.

"You!.. You!.." Kagome growled, yanking her finger out of his hand. "You Spoiled rotten, no good, dog brained IDIOT! I DEMAND that you return me back to my pack." Kagome huffed, anger seeping out of every pore. How dare he take her from her pack and Rin not even be sick.

Sesshoumaru was in for it now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Trouble_

Sesshoumaru growled, it appeared to be a habit forming around this infuriating miko.

"Miko, You will be silent."

"Of course Your Mighty Dog brained Magesty. I am here to serve." Kagome snapped out childishly. The thought of her getting into trouble because of words never once crossed her mind. Nope, she was far to upset with him. He didn't even grab her bag, did he expect her to follow him in her black and pink puppy p-jas?

"So... Why exactly did you kidnap me, oh mighty dog demon?" Of course by now she had turned around and starting walking away from him.

'I should kill her'


	12. Chapter 12

She was not a 'Newbie' when it came to yelling at dog demons, though her expertise tended to lie with the half blood of his family. Kagome was extremely mad, no mad wasn't the word she would use.

Truthfully she would have turned right around and leave, if she actually knew where she was.

"Take me back Sesshoumaru!" She growled at him. By now she had two choices. Follow the Lord of all Dog brained idiots..or strike it out on her own,hoping that she would find her pack.

Either way, it appeared as if she was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

_Pursuit of Happiness_

In her Pursuit of living she had released Inuyasha from the tree. Sometimes she often wondered about WHY she had released him.

In her pursuit of Family she had taken in young Shippo. The little fox was very much like her own son. How she loved him dearly.

In her pursuit of Happiness she had banded a small group of social misfits together and called them her pack. CHasing around Japan in the search of tiny tiny fragments of the jewel she had shattered.

Yet In her pursuit of Insanity she stood toe to claw with a demon of great and terrible power, screaming and demanding he right the wrong he had committed.

Perhaps IF she ever made it home, she would ask her mother to lock her away in an insane asylum? They would fix her.. right?


End file.
